Manectric
mon |species = The Discharge |region = Hoenn |gen = III |type = Electric}} Manectric (Japanese: ライボルト Livolt) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Electrike starting at level 26. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Manectric using the Manectite. Biology Manectric is a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle. The yellow mane on Mega Manectric is considerably larger than its previous state. The center spike on its head has shifted, and now forms a large, tilted growth that extends over its snout and has a point on either end. The remaining two head spikes are thinner, longer, and have small, pointed bulbs in place of the earholes. The mane now extends down the length of Mega Manectric's body, forming four additional spikes. One of these spikes extends down past the Pokémon’s chest and has points on both ends. The tufts of fur on its haunches are now blue and form more numerous, thinner points. While it retains the yellow tufts around its front feet, they now have two short spikes extending backward. Finally, Mega Manectric lacks the sharply angled tail of its previous state and now has red claws. Manectric gathers electricity its mane and then discharges it. This process creates thunderclouds, which it uses in battle. Since lightning falls in its vicinity, it is said to have been born from lightning and make its nest where lightning has struck. It lives in grassy areas, and often appears in front of people. In the anime Major appearances Wattson's Manectric Manectric was first seen in the main series under the ownership of Wattson who obtained it as an Electrike in Watt's with Wattson? It evolved in A Manectric Charge where it battled against Ash's Torkoal and won. Other An Electrike that evolved into Manectric appeared in The Electrike Company! A Manectric is set to appear in XY008. Minor appearances Manectric made its debut in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker where it was used in a Double Battle alongside a Solrock. A Manectric appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Manectric made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno! as one of Noland's Pokémon. A Manectric appears in Arceus and the Jewel of Life as one of the Pokémon under Damos's ownership. Game Data Base Stats Evolution Trivia Manectric is the same height as Ethan. While many other Pokémon share this distinction, Manectric comes the closest to also weighing the same (Manectric weighs 88.6 lbs, the Trainer weighs 88.2 lbs). Origin It may be based on a maned wolf and a yōkai of Japanese lore, the 雷獣 raijū, an elemental lightning creature that can take on the shape of various mammals, including a blue wolf wrapped in white and yellow lightning. Manectric's snout also resembles a crocodile clip. Name origin Manectric may be a combination of mane and electric. Livolt may be a combination of lion or live (referring to a wire actively carrying an electric current) and volt. It may also be a combination of 雷 rai (thunder) and bolt. Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Yellow Pokémon